Brian and Brianna's Bright Lunch Live!
'''Brian and Brianna's Bright Lunch Live! '''is a theater show produced by BIG Achievement Productions and IME Consumer Products which toured nationwide from late 2019 to 2020. It is based on the Brian and Brianna's Bright Lunch series on Comedy Extra. The show has been proven to be a fast-selling success for both children and adults alike with its big variety consisting of catchy songs and everybody's favourite characters appearing in it. And either before or after the show, each visitor gets free Bright Lunch Live! prizes like some T-shirts, masks and Brian and Brianna plush toys as well as getting them signed by Brian and Brianna themselves. It was shown live in local theaters at places like Leicester, High Wycombe, Bristol, Edinburgh, Cardiff, Weston-super-Mare and Hackney. There are currently plans for a second Bright Lunch Live show to come out during the Summer in 2020 as well as some half hour performances at Butlins resorts. Story Act One At the start, Brian and Brianna run to the Bright Lunch studio and say hello to the audience and wonder about what they sometimes do before their day begins. ("The Bright Lunch Rap"). After singing the song, their tummies rumble loudly, because it was time to have lunch. So, they go off to the kitchen. While they did so, Brianna announces to the audience that while they wait for lunch to be served, they can watch one of Bob the Builder's Mini Projects ("Sporty Spud"). After the Bob segment finishes, Brian and Brianna discover that Chef Quackers is cooking something for them and while they wait, he sings his song ("I'm Chef Quackers") and after a while, Brian and Brianna's carrot stew is finished and he serves it to them. Then, Jackie the Lion makes a roaring appearance and surprises them all. He talks to Brian and Brianna for a bit and heads off to the newsroom for another report. Dusty runs to the kitchen to see Brian and Brianna and tell them that she's discovered a treasure map buried somewhere in Brian's Obstacle Course which is at the garden. As everyone all went to the garden, they went on to find the treasure map and a heap of clues that come with it, while Hugh finds out they make a mess of Brian's Obstacle Course while they're at it, so he groans and sorts it out again. After a while, Brian and Brianna discover the treasure map and the first clue and so, they're about to go on the treasure hunt adventure of a lifetime - to the Bunnymobile! ("Bunnymobile"). As they travel, Caratacus P. Doom and Harry Slime (along with Marmagora) are travelling on a secret flying vehicle, because they know Brian and Brianna are looking for the treasure. They want to steal the treasure before Brian and Brianna could even find it. ("Ode to Doom") Brian and Brianna's first clue was to visit Bobsville to see Bob the Builder and his crew. Their job was to build a new arch out of building blocks which is rather unusual at first, but it's for a special visitor coming to Bobsville. Brian and Brianna build the arch ("Right Tool For The Job") with the help of Bob and his Machines. Then, when the arch is finished, they all admired the look of it. And then, they hear the parp of a car coming by. Brian and Brianna wonder what that would be. It was none else than Noddy in his little red and yellow car coming to Bobsville passing by the arch without even knocking it over. They're all very pleased and welcomed each other. Roley gets so excited, he accidentally knocks over the arch making all the others a bit embarrassed, but they forgive him anyway. Then, Brian and Brianna receive another clue from the treasure map. Brian and Brianna go off on their Bunnymobile again to lead the way for the second clue which is to visit the Natterjack Forest where Wide Eye and Little Hoot are watching them too. Little Hoot asks to Wide Eye what that vehicle is and then Wide Eye explains. Brian and Brianna appear and have a little chat with them. Then, Conchita the Chinchilla appears out of nowhere, greeting them with saying "Ay carumba!" like Bart Simpson does. Brian and Brianna then discover Conchita and tell her what she's doing. Apparently, she's just cooked some tortillas for them as she thought they were the special visitors of the forest. The two bunnies were both confused and enthralled about this. Then, Conchita has a great idea. While they wait for the tortillas to be cooked, they can dance along to Conchita's very own song ('Conchita's Song'). As the song starts, Conchita gives Brian and Brianna some Natterjack Forest magic by making them wear sombreros and scarfs and hold maracas. Afterwards, the alarm rings meaning Conchita's tortillas are ready. So, Brian and Brianna have them and they think it tastes delicious. And then, they're interrupted with reading the third clue. As they search for the third clue, Brian and Brianna meet and chat to the Combo Ninos in the gymnasium. After their chat, Pilar reckons the two bunnies would like to do some of the Combo Ninos' moves to keep them in fine shape. Brian and Brianna think that's an interesting idea. So, they tried to play a copying game with the Combo Ninos by copying some of their moves, but with hilariously bad results! Then, Fantomcat and Tabs Wildcat make an appearance which makes Brian even more excited and believes that it's great to have your favourite superheroes in one place which lead them all to another song coming on. ("The Superhero Song" by Rik & Nik) During the song, MacDuff the Mouse and Lindbergh the Pigeon both appear out of nowhere in the gymnasium singing a few bits of the chorus throughout. Tabs Wildcat discovers something hidden inside her pocket and Brian and Brianna discover what that is. It was in fact... a hidden key that was for unlocking the treasure chest! Brian and Brianna thanked everyone and then, they discover the fourth clue and it's off to the Bunnymobile again. While Brian and Brianna go off on their Bunnymobile, they receive a video call from Caractacus P. Doom, Harry Slime and Marmagora (because they couldn't wait to ask them what they're doing). They said to the two bunnies that they discovered the treasure already and they say they're going to steal it first! Brian and Brianna are very shocked and worried about this. And so, they worryingly ask to the audience what would happen to the treasure and themselves. Then, the curtain closes to make way for the second part to come on a little later. Act Two Brian and Brianna continue on driving their Bunnymobile and then, they find the fourth clue on the floor. Doom's flying machine uses a magic power to shrink Brian and Brianna's Bunnymobile, so they'd never find the treasure in time! The Bunnymobile shrinks and so have Brian and Brianna themselves. They had to stop immediately and jump out to find out what's going on, then they realise they've shrunk and are now at the bottom of the ground. They can hear some funny voices coming by. They wonder what they are coming from, until they discover that it was in fact EW, Nifty, Moggy and Shelly saying hello and greeting themselves. Brian talks to them about the shrinking problem he and Brianna have just had and about the fact that Doom and his cronies would be stealing their treasure. The bugs suggest that a song about different dances and actions could help them grow back to their normal size. ("Old King Kool" by Rik & Nik) Then, Shelly kissed Brian and Brianna which gives them and the Bunnymobile growing back to its normal size. Now that Brian and Brianna have come back to their normal size, they discover the fifth clue and go off on their Bunnymobile once more while Doom and the gang are watching them in their machine. The fifth clue was to visit the cafe to find none else than Henry Hound, Mario, Luigi and the Avenger Penguins (including Bella who was working in the cafe) taking their orders. The two bunnies are happy to meet them there and they get interrupted by Henry Hound telling them a corny joke. Then, Marlon suggests they ought to have a Haddock Milkshake. But Brian and Brianna didn't really think they want that, they both wanted a slice of carrot cake and a cup of tea. But Marlon reckons they would anyway and so, everyone randomly bursts into another song ('Haddock Milkshake'). Some flowers get thrown at by Brian and Brianna, thanks to their performance. Then, they told the Avenger Penguins about Doom trying to steal their treasure. The Avenger Penguins agreed to help out and rush onto their motorbikes with smoke coming out going over Brian and Brianna's faces. Then, Brian and Brianna followed them on their Bunnymobile to where the treasure is (according to their map that they had kept in the first place). The treasure was to be somewhere in the heart of Sabden where the Treacle People are having a picnic and Whizzle discovers something under the ground, according to his new treasure detector. They're surprised and so, Tapper tells everyone to dig it up and just as they are about to dig it up, the Bunnymobile, the Avenger Penguins and Doom's machine all appear right on time. Brian had once mistaken the particular characters to be thieves, but they forgive him anyway. They bring their super spades over from their Bunnymobile to dig the treasure chest out first. There was the treasure and they've found it at last! The two bunnies, the penguins and the Treacle People cheered. But Doom, Harry Slime and Marmagora aren't very pleased. They call out to Brian and Brianna that they're going to steal the treasure anyway and they did! Brian and Brianna are most annoyed and so they all team up together and follow those villains and their machine. It's a race against time for the Bunnymobile, the Avenger Penguins' motorbike and The Treacle People riding on Bessie the traction engine. They followed them all the way back to the Bright Lunch house. They all rush in to the studio, while Doom parks his machine. Then, they discover the Combo Ninos who already knew Doom and the crew are in big trouble and as soon as Doom, Slime and Marmagora all appear, the Ninos find Totem Symbols on the villains and transforming the Ninos into their animal forms. As soon as Brian and everyone else are there, they begin to fight (in the style of Pokemon) in order to get Brian and Brianna's treasure chest back. Then, Bob the Builder arrives and discovers everyone fighting in the studio. He already knew Doom and the villains are in big trouble, so he's thought of something to stop everything. He hits Doom and Harry Slime with his hammer and they become weak and faint, while Marmagora changes his mind about things and goes off on her own. The treasure chest has been saved! The Combo Ninos then blast off the beaten up villains with a Big Blastico. Brian and Brianna both take turns to open the chest and inside it were golden nuggets, carrots and a notice saying they've won a year's supply of everything with carrots in them! Everyone was amazed, although some weren't very sure about what they thought about that. They congratulated Brian and Brianna and then Quackers, Hugh and Dusty arrived. They thought they heard some loud noises of a wrestling match, but Brian says that they fought the villains and got the treasure at last. Dusty wishes there should've been fishes in it and all the mascots laugh. Brian tells everyone this calls for a disco celebration! Everyone who appeared in the show (excluding Bob's machines and including Doom, Harry Slime and Marmagora appearing somewhere on a cloud above the stage, shaking their fists angrily) come together. ("Bright Lunch Party" - a cover of S Club Party) After the song, smoke comes out with firework sounds and confetti shoots all over the stage. At the last minute while that happens, Captain Thrice holding Walking Stick appears and wonders what's been going on. Brian says to Thrice that he's missed all the fun of the show and he groans, but then again, he still thought the show was great fun. Brian and Brianna tell the audience that Bright Lunch is on every weekend on Comedy Extra and the whole cast say goodbye to the audience. The curtain closes afterwards and the show ends. A post-show mini game also happens for anyone still sitting on their seats where Brian and Brianna let 6 volunteers play a live show version of the Pancake Challenge, because there are 6 seats by the table and there's a pancake to be made for Brian, Brianna, Hugh, Dusty, Henry Hound and Azul (one of the Combo Ninos) who also writes the scores. Trivia * This is the first Bright Lunch production to be filmed in 16:9 Widescreen. * Out of all the Bright Lunch shows; Doctor Oshawott, The Tofus, Oscar Barnett’s Toys Family, Vlog It!, Gerry Anderson’s Lavender Castle, The Brian the Bunny Rabbit Show, Pokémon, Dawdle the Donkey, Pucca, Rocky and the Dodos, Wood World, Space Precinct, The Toy Railway Series, Kit and Kaboodle, Enchanted Lands, Chums, Dick Spanner, P.I., Christopher Crocodile and Malibu CA were not represented. * In the Bob the Builder scene, Dizzy is a lighter shade of orange than she usually is and Bob is still voiced by Lee Ingleby (like in the 2015 reboot). * Captain Thrice appears in the finale, despite never appearing before at any point in the show. * During the interval, "The Super Hero Song" plays instrumentally. * At one point in the show, Brianna references You’ve Been Framed. * A rejected alternative plot for this is that the show goes all wrong during a continuity link, and Brian and Brianna have to save the day. It never came through to planning though, in case people thought the show was just absurd. * This is the first Bright Lunch live show. * A recording of the show will also be shown on Comedy Extra in the near future. This version omits the interval, had some scenes removed (such as the Bob the Builder minisode) and had an animated introduction and conclusion featuring Brian and Brianna. The TV version was called "Brian and Brianna’s Bright Lunch Live: The Great Treasure Hunt!" which the DVD & Blu-Ray release of the show from Humble Video Entertainment/Mayday Vision also uses. * There's also a soundtrack CD of the show containing all the songs and the rehearsals that can only be bought after you've seen the show in your local theater. Category:Shows